Becoming a Killer
by Laylasmommy3
Summary: This is about Tay or T from my story the little killer. Its about her life before she became the little killer and it goes from right before she moved in with Jonny all the way to the start of little killer. Hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay my lovely fans. This is all T before she became the little killer. I thought that it would be fun to write and so far it has. Some of my characters in this story will appear in Little Killer but the two are at two separate times and you can read the little killer first and all that fun jazz. It thought that it would be cool to see Tay before the she became the killer we all know and love. A little background info never hurt anybody **

Tay wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he sped down the highway. A smile was plastered on her face, while her hair whipped in the wind. As he slowed down she buried her face in his cut. Tay was sure her cousin would kill her if he found out she was hanging with a biker gang, at least one that wasn't his. Tay couldn't help it though, the danger of it all thrilled her. They were coming back from his place, she wouldn't let him come to her house, he didn't know anything about her. She was in Charlotte, far enough from her small town that no one would even recognize her. That was the plan after all, no one knew about him or their relationship, if that's what you could call it. Tay knew that she was flirting with fire but she wanted to get burned. She kissed him passionately once she got off the bike and walked into the store. Once he took off she walked to her car and climbed in. It was easy to be someone else, when no one knew who she was. Tay made sure to stay out of the spotlight with her dad and since he was always busy doing something she was free to do whatever she wanted and he never found out.

Tay pulled into her driveway so high of the bike ride and the sex she had just gotten from Seth that she didn't even notice her dad's car in the driveway. She walked through the front door, setting her keys on the table she locked the door and headed for the stairs. She pulled her room key off of her neck and unlocked her bedroom door.

"Taylor Kathryn West. Its four o'clock in the morning! Where the hell have you been?" She heard her dad's voice in the dark of the hallway.

"Out. What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?" She replied, her hand still mid air.

She watched her father approach her. As he got close she could see his face was in desperate need of a shave, he had bags underneath his eyes, and he for once actually looked his age. He came closer and sniffed the air.

"You reek of man, pot, beer and cigarettes. Where the hell have you been?"

"Out dad." She replied putting her key into the door and twisting the lock until she heard the click of the lock coming undone.

"your getting out of hand Taylor. You stay out all night with god knows who, doing god knows what. You get in trouble, you get tickets, you drink and smoke and I have even had to get you out of jail. I'm sending you to Jonny's. You want to act like a damn criminal you can go live with one."

"No. No fucking way. I'm not leaving my friends and I'm not leaving mom. You just want me out of the way so you can bring random fucks home. You want to ruin every memory of mom in this house."

"Mom is dead Taylor. Acting like a damn spoiled brat isn't going to bring her back. Your going its final. Your plane leaves in two days. I'm sending your car tomorrow. You can use my other car for you last two days. If you don't pack your stuff I will." He yelled at her before turning around and slamming his bedroom door.

Tay walked into her own room and slammed the door as well. There were boxes already in her room, she never knew how her dad got in there but if he wanted in he would get in. Tay plugged her phone into the charger before hoping in the shower. She didn't let the tears fall until she was under the spray of the shower. She was pissed, it wasn't so much her friends she worried about leaving behind or even Seth, it was her mom. Tay held back the sobs threatened to break through as she stood in the shower. Only ten more months and she would be eighteen. Then she could come home again. Living with Jonny and Sarah wouldn't be bad, after all they and Ana were the people that mattered the most to her in this world. They were the only people who really understood her. Living under the watchful eyes of the Tacoma Sons of Anarchy wouldn't be great but it would be do able.

Tay climbed out of the shower and into her bed. Her cell chimed letting her know she had a new text

_Had a good time babe. Same time tomorrow? _

She looked at the text from Seth for a long time. She couldn't decide what to say to him. He was going to be pissed when he found out she was moving. Tay picked up the necklace that was around her neck still, it was a gift from Seth. At first she was confused by the gift, but she learned that it marked her as under the protection of the Charlotte Hell's Angels and basically as property of Seths. Breaking it off with him was going to be bad. She could already feel it coming. She let out a long sigh.

_Tomorrow, meet me at our place. I have to tell you something. _

She turned her phone off than. She was sure Seth would be blowing up her phone and she didn't have the energy to deal with it now. She needed to sleep and in the morning she would start packing up her shit. The sooner it was done the sooner it would be out there waiting for her. Knowing her dad, everything was already arranged. Tay didn't have a choice any more. Nothing was in her hands anymore. She just really hopped that Seth didn't kill her.

Tay awoke the next morning to the doorbell ringing. She threw a sweatshirt over her tank and short before walking down the stairs. She flung the door open, only to be greeted by her best friends Remy and Ari.

"So its true? Your really moving?" Ari asked as Tay led them upstairs to her room.

Tay let out a huge sigh as her girls looked around her room. She nodded and flung herself back out on her bed.

"Yes. Sadly it's the truth. I guess I should of seen it coming. Dad was pissed, worse than that time he came and got me out of jail."

"Oh man, that was bad. So, you coming back after you turn eighteen?" Remy asked.

Tay looked at her girls, Remy was the smart one the one who kept them out of trouble most of the time. Ari was the follower, she was always with Tay or Remy. Tay was surprised that the girl could pick out her own clothes without calling one of them first. Tay was the wild one, she was crazy and indepenedent. She always had a plan, she would miss her girls but it was time for her to grow up. She wouldn't be able to act so crazy around Ana. Maybe moving to Tacoma would be best for her, she wasn't looking forward to telling Seth though. Tay reached over and turned her phone back on. As it loaded she felt her stomach twist, waiting to see what Seth said.

_Okay, I got some stuff I wanted to talk to you about too. Meet you there at ten tomorrow. Night baby. _

Tay let out the breath she was holding, causing her girls to look at her funny. They knew Tay was seeing someone they just didn't know who.

"So want us to help you pack?" Remy asked.

Tay nodded and got up and went to the closet. She was happy that they didn't ask, she didn't want a Remy lecture on who was good to fuck and who wasn't. She picked out four outfits and laid them out on the bed. She grabbed her boots and shoes and underwear to go with the outfits while Ari was putting CD's and movies in boxes and Remy was doing the books.

Tay pulled into her and Seth's spot at ten on the dot. Seth was already there waiting for her. She climbed out. Tay had been sure to dress to the nines. She wanted to make sure that Seth was partially distracted when she told him.

"Been waiting long baby?" She asked as she leaned on the car.

Seth walked towards her slowly. He looked at the car she had drove up in.

"Who's is this?" He asked

"My dads."

"Oh. Pops trying to keep tabs on you now?" He asked.

Seth might not know who she is exactly but he had a guess. He knew that she was seventeen that she lived with her dad who was never around and that her mom died. He knew she had ties to some type of motorcycle club, but he didn't know which one. Seth liked that she was independent. She was her own person and she didn't use her connections to make her look bigger than she was. He knew that she could fight and that she loved to fuck. She smoked to damn much just like him. He wanted nothing more than to make her his old lady but he knew that it would have to wait for another year.

After surveying the car he leaned next to Tay and put his arm around her. Looking over at her he realized she was nervous. She always played with the necklace he gave her when she was nervous. Seth racked his brain as to why she would be nervous. This was their spot, no one ever came there but the two of them. Tay had promised she was on birth control so she wasn't pregnant, she got tested more regularly than he did so he was sure it wasn't a STD, and since she was driving daddies car he could be mad at her. Not finding a reason for her to be nervous, he stepped in front of her and grabbed her hand that was messing with the necklace. Without the clink of the charm sliding on the chain the park was quiet.

"So whats got you so nervous baby?" Seth asked.

Tay turned her eyes on him, nothing was being given away. Seth looked closely at her face, maybe her MC cousin was coming to town again. Even though Seth wanted to know who he was and what MC he was part of he didn't want him to take his time with Tay away. Seth was shocked as Tay took a step away from him. She squared her shoulders and looked at him head on.

"I'm moving." She said. Seth was proud at how even though he knew she was afraid she stood tall and said what she needed to. It was after noticing how strong she appeared that her words sunk in.

"What? Your driving daddies car, he cant be mad enough to kick you out but let you keep his car." Seth replied.

"He didn't kick me out. He's shipping me off to my cousins. I leave the day after tomorrow."

Seth looked at her. She was still standing tall, her words sinking in. Seth loved the girl. She was wild and crazy and a lot of fun. She kept him interested longer than anyone else ever had and he was in love with her. Shit he planned on making her his old lady when she turned eighteen. This wasn't how Seth had wanted his night to go. He planned on making promises tonight, he planned on showing her the tat he had drawn up for her, he planned on talking about their future, and now she just ruined it along with his good mood.

"No." Seth replied.

Tay didn't say anything. She knew better, Seth was about to flip the fuck out and she wasn't too sure where that would put her. She didn't move as Seth stalked towards her, or when he grabbed her arms roughly and slammed her into the car. She showed no fear, while the anger in Seth's eyes was rising. To show fear, she learned was to admit guilt. Her back hurt from where he slammed her into the car and she knew that there would be bruises on her arms from how hard he was gripping her but she held still under him. He's body pressing on hers, his anger and fear clearly broadcasted.

"Say something damn it" Seth seethed from on top of her.

"I don't have any choice in the matter Seth. If I don't go I am sure that my dad will have the police come and get me. Or worse." She replied her voice quiet.

"I'm not afraid of shit. We can find somewhere else for you to stay until you turn eighteen and then we can move in together and do everything as planned, your not leaving me do you hear?" Seth said pushing her into the car harder.

Tay was shocked as Seth shoved of the car, she barely had time to catch her breath before Seth had her by the arms again and shoved against the fence. She stood still as he punched the fence on either side of her. She knew he wasn't done, that more anger and some rough sex were to come but for now she could do nothing but let it ride out. She could of done it over the phone but she didn't. She was more afraid of what Seth would do if she wouldn't of told him in person. She didn't want to explain to Jonny why some Hell's Angel biker was looking for her. Truce or no, Jonny would be pissed if he found out.

Seth stalked away from her and to his bike. She watched him lit a cigarette up, and she did the same. She slid down the fence and sat in the dirt, smoking a cigarette slightly afraid and excited for what was to come. She was sure the sex would be good, but after and before that she had no clue. Tay didn't look up when she heard Seth approach again. She just kept looking out at the lake, this spot would always remind her of Seth, this park ,that body of water all of it belonged in a memory box filled with him. She didn't say anything as he sat a few feet away from her.

Seth stared at her while she stared at the water. He wished he knew what was going through her head. He wouldn't let her go, not without a fight. She was his, she wore his necklace around her neck, she would have his tattoo on her back someday along with his ring on her finger and she would have his kids. She wasn't leaving him, no one left him. He left them and he wasn't going to let Tay leave him. Not until he was done and when it came to Tay he would never be done.

Seth moved down towards her and pushed her forward before slipping behind her. When she didn't lean back into him, he put his hand on her throat and forced her back to rest against his front. She didn't look at him or say anything she just stared out at the water and smoked.

"How long have you known?" He whispered into her ear. His hand tighting around her throat, again he was proud of how well she was trained. Some of it his doing some of it she had already known.

"He told me last night when I came in. He was waiting for me, boxes already in my room for me to pack and my car was gone this morning when I got up."

Seth relaxed his grip. He was mad that he ruined her outfit because she looked better than she usually did. He knew she did it on purpose, trying to soften the blow. She was doing everything by the book, but he was still pissed.

"Your not leaving." He whispered in her ear again, his hand tightening around her throat again.

She didn't respond as she flicked her cigarette out into the water. He tightened his grip more before he flicked his own and put his other hand in her hair. Making her look back at him, he kissed her. He lost himself in the kiss and let go of her throat. He wasn't sure how it happened but he was now in front of her, pushing her into the dirt. He had took his cut and shirt off before moving on to getting rid of hers.

Their clothing came off at speed to quick to keep up with, Seth shoved her legs apart roughly before laying on top of her. He slammed into her without warning. If he was hurting her, she didn't show it. She took it all moaning and digging her nails into his back like she always did. After she came she looked right into his eyes. He slammed harder each thrust saying what he wouldn't. He knew she could tell though. It was a silent conversation between them, I love you he was sure his eyes were saying. She didn't say anything but Seth noticed the tears she tried to hide as they followed silently down her face. As he approached his own edge he felt her shudder another release under him.

"Your not" thrust "leaving me" thrust "Ever" he said before his seed shot deep inside of her.

He didn't get off of her, he could feel their fluids running down his leg. He picked his head up from where it was resting on her shoulder and looked up at her. She was looking out at the water again, the tears that had ran down her face were dry now with no trace making him almost think he had dreamed them. Tay didn't cry, it wasn't something that he had ever seen from her. She didn't cry the time Seth thought she was flirting with the guy at the store and he smacked her. She didn't cry when she went to jail or when she was drunk, she didn't cry when he fucked her too hard or even the time he talked her into letting him fuck her in the ass. She cried today though and he wanted to believe that she would follow what he said and not leave him, he knew she was crying because she had to say goodbye.

Seth rolled off of her and lit a cigarette and passed it to her, before lighting his own. Tay didn't say anything as she sat up and got dressed as he did the same. She was dirty, her hair was mess and he loved her more for it.

"I'm serious Tay. Your not fucking leaving me. I wont let you."

Tay whipped around, shocking the shit out of him. The fire in her eyes was something he had only seen a few times.

"You think I want to fucking leave? You think I have a fucking choice. I go now while my dad sends me or he gets the cops after me, or worse we have the whole fucking Sons of Anarchy MC come down on our fucking heads. You want that? Because I don't! This isn't up to us anymore Seth. I'm sorry okay really I am but its over." She screamed at him.

Seth was speechless. She never said what club her cousin was president was, and the time she did was out of fear. She didn't want the whole club coming down on his head, on his club for her. Seth didn't notice her storm away, he didn't notice shit until he heard a car start up. He flung his head up than, but he couldn't catch her, shit he didn't even know her license palate number to find her. All he got was a cloud of dust as she drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you FunnyMick for reviewing my story. Since you were the only one to review this chapter is for you **** Hope you like it!**

Seth put his cut on and walked towards his bike, as he sat he noticed something hanging off his handle bars. His hand closed around the necklace, that not even an hour ago hung around her neck. Seth had never seen her take it off in the six months since he had given it to her. Even when she was pissed she knew better than to disrespect him by throwing it at him as others had done, or throwing it on the ground. She gave it back, no memory to keep of him but leaving him with a memory of her. No one would ever wear that necklace again, but since she no longer belonged to him the necklace and the protection it brought no longer belonged to her.

As Seth rode towards the clubhouse he wondered if she was a dream. If she had never really been real at all, he knew it was stupid but he felt like he was waiting to wake up. He felt like he spent the last six months in a dream, only to have just woken up from it. The one thing that mattered was gone now, he didn't know her last name or where she lived. He wouldn't be able to find her if his life depended on it and at the moment he felt like it might. As he pulled up to the clubhouse, no one was outside. Walking into the place he saw all of his brothers and their girls and all the little sluts sitting around.

"Seth man, where's Tay? I wanted to hear what she thought about the tat I drew up." Anthony called from the back table he was sitting at.

Seth ignored him as he grabbed a beer from behind the bar. He opened it and slammed half of it in one glup before grabbing another and heading over towards the table Anthony, Roger and Michael were all sitting at. Seth sat down heavily in his chair.

"Man what the hell happened to you? Where the heck is Tay at?" Anthony asked again.

Seth dug into the pocket of his cut before throwing the necklace onto the table, making everyone get quiet. Everyone stared at the necklace, wondering what the hell it was doing on the table instead of around Tay's neck. She hadn't taken the thing off since Seth gave it to her. The fact that it was currently sitting on the table meant one of two things. Either she left him or he killed, maybe it was both.

"Please tell me that she's still alive." Anthony asked, looking at the necklace like it was about to explode.

"She's fine where ever the hell she is." Seth replied motioning for another beer.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked again

"She showed up in her pops car, told me she was moving. We fought, well I freaked the fuck out, we had rough sex. I told her I wasn't going to let her leave me, she yelled at me dude, she actually yelled at me. You know her MC cousin, the one she never really talks about? He's the fucking president of the Tacoma Son's. and her dad is shipping her off to live with him. She screamed at me, told me its out of our hands now, said she don't want the Sons coming down on here on our heads looking for her. I hate her but I love her so much more for actually caring more about my club safety than my own happiness." Seth replied.

All of the guys looked at him. Now that Seth knew who her family was, he wouldn't give up. At some point it would come down to T being his again or one of them being dead.

-BK-

Tay didn't say anything as she climbed out of her borrowed car. She had already cried over it, she was already pissed off about it. There was nothing left to do but let it go. Seth would find someone else and so would she. She wouldn't come back to Carolina unless she had too because she had a feeling that if she did she wouldn't be leaving again. She would either be back with Seth or dead. She had a feeling that Seth had wanted to talk about something serious before she dropped the moving bomb on him. If she was honest with herself, it was time to let it all go. She needed to get her shit together and stop acting stupid. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she needed to quit trying to get Daddy's attention. She knew it was time to grow up, she just hoped that she would act like it when the time arose.

Tay walked up the walk way to the front door of Remy's house. She had never let her friends meet Seth or the other way around. She kept the two parts of her life as separate as possible. She didn't want anything to happen to her girls or her dad because she wanted to date a bad boy. Tay knoked twice before walking in, she didn't even really need to knock. Her, Remy and Ari had been best friends from diapers. Their dads all worked together, Tay's dad was the lawyer that had everyones back, Remy's dad was the police chief, and Ari's dad was the mayor. There mommas had been best friends in high school, just like the girls. It hit them all hard when momma had died, she had been just like Tay. At least that's what momma Sara Jane and momma Beth said. They said that Tammy was just as wild and free spirited as Tay.

Tay headed for the kitchen when she heard voices. She wasn't surprised to find the girls and their mommas in there. This was her goodbye party after all, Tay was the last tie to Tammy and no one wanted to let her go.

"Hey ya'll" Tay said as she walked into the kitchen. She kissed the mommas on the cheek before taking the seat in between Remy and Ari.

"So how did it go?" Ari asked quietly.

Tay shook her head, both Remy and Ari were staring at her. "Better than expected." She replied quietly and quickly. She didn't want the momma's to know about it.

"Broke it off with the mystery man huh?" Momma Beth said giving her the look.

"What?" Tay said, knowing that they knew but not really wanting to talk about it.

"oh don't play stupid with us missy, your just like your momma. We were best friends for a long time. She had a secret boyfriend for a long time before she married your daddy. She was tired of always doing what was expected of her. Just be careful okay? Your momma almost got hurt real bad when she broke it off with him. If it wasn't for your daddy who knows what would of happened to her." Sara Jane said with a shake of her head. It seemed to Tay like she was trying to get rid of a bad memory.

"Really? Daddy saved her?" Tay said in a small voice. She knew that her daddy loved her momma in some form but their marriage had been virtually arranged. She knew that both of her families had money, and that their parents had gotten married in hopes of keeping it that way. Tay was an only child though. Momma had always said that she was her miracle baby. She said that she had a very low chance of carrying a child full term and that even though Tay had almost killed her, she loved her more than herself.

Tay couldn't help but wonder if that was why sometimes it seemed like her daddy didn't like her. Tay was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the mommas place two boxes in front of her. She looked down at the boxes Both had her name written on them.

"what are these?"Tay asked, her voice quiet as she recognized the writing on them as her mommas.

"You know we all found out we were pregnant at the same time and that your guys birthdays are so close. We started these when we were pregnant. Two, one for each momma, we add things to them ourselves for you guys and each mom adds something at the end of every year. A letter or a picture or even something you made for us. We got Remy and Ari's from your mom before she died. She was sick you know, so she told us where they were. She gave each of us something for your box every day all the way up until she passed. She said we would know when the time was right for you to have it. Now is the time for that love." Momma Beth said

"Hey when do we get ours?" Remy and Ari asked at the same time.

"You guys will get yours the next time we all get reunited together. Taylor we still have a box for you, your momma said that she thought a time would come when your daddy sent you away and that you should get yours, and that we should keep another one about everything that happens until the next time you come home."

"Oh well Tay will be back when she turns 18, that's not to long to wait" Ari replied

The mommas shared a look before looking at Tay. They knew that she wouldn't be back when turned 18, she was like her momma. So much so that they figured they would be old ladies by the time Tay came back. They would give the girls their boxes before they went to college, but the big box that belonged to the three of them, they wouldn't see or know about that until they get reunited.

Tay hung with the ladies for awhile before she took her boxes from her momma, the box of cookies from the mommas with all the recipes, gave them hugs and left the house. She had a feeling she would spend the last day before she left locked in her room eating all the cookies and looking through the boxes.

-BK-

Tay got home and took her boxes up stairs. All of her stuff was gone, the TV, the book shelves, her computer and her couch. Her bed was still there with the covers made as she left them that afternoon. She changed into her pajamas and climbed in bed. A bottle of water, the cookies and the boxes for her mom all with her, she put a CD on, the one of her mothers favorites. She opened the first box. She pulled out a stack of pictures. Ones she didn't even know existed from the time her mother was pregnant all the way up until her momma died. She felt the tears fall as she looked threw them. Tay stayed up all night looking through the first box, reading the journal and finding things she made her. She had read all the letters from momma beth, and was on the last one from her momma.

_Taylor_

_I know that I will go soon, and my onlyregret is leaving you. Your father may seem like a hard man but you are his weakness. You are so alike me already that it is scary. I know that you will give him hell and I expect nothing less from you. You have a free spirit. I know that at some point in your life you will do things that will make you feel like a failure. I cant pretend to know the future but I do know some things. I guess this will sound crazy but I know that something huge is going to happen. I know that as I watch from heaven or whatever I will weep for you and feel as if it is my fault for the hardships you come to in life but everything will make you stronger and nothing in this world you do will ever disappoint me. You are my daughter, the best and the worst of me all wrapped into one pretty package. I am proud of you for who you are now, and I will be proud of you for all of your accomplishments. Know that even though I am not there in psyhical form I am always in your heart. I love you, never ever forget that._

_XoXo Momma_

Tay cried as she read that. She knew that her momma was watching her from where ever she was. Tay would be safe and just knowing that her momma was there for her helped her. She closed the cookie tin and the box from her momma. She put both of them in her suitcase. She wouldn't look at the other today or tomorrow. She would save it for when she really needed it.

-BK-

Tay climbed out of the taxi after paying the guy and took in her surroundings. Her dad had shipped her off to live with her favorite cousin Jonny. Apparently Tay was just too damn much to handle anymore. She wasn't sure why her dad thought that moving to Tacoma was going to be a punishment, after all Jonny was a mix between her big brother and her best friend. And Sarah his wife, oh man that girl was her best friend for fucking sure. Tay didn't like the idea that she would be watched though, that and the fact that no one with a brain would touch her with a ten foot pole. At least not sexually, and Tay really wanted to get off. Sex was her thing all of her friends in Carolina said she has the mindset of a guy. Tay usually agreed with them. She wasn't about emotions, she hadn't cried in years not since her momma died of cancer three years ago. If anything Tay was only pissed off about having to leave her friends and her momma's grave. She visited her momma a lot, she always brought fresh flowers to put on her grave and she spoke to her. Sometimes she spent hours there talking to her momma. Tay's daddy was a lawman and even though he didn't really agree with the way, his nephew, Jonny lived his life he told Tay that if she wanted to act like a damn outlaw she could go live with one. So that was why she was currently standing outside of Jonny and Sarah's house.

-BK-

Jonny had been waiting for Tay to arrive. He wasn't too happy with his uncle at the moment. Tay was a good kid, maybe a little wild but she had a damn heart of gold. Her dad had already shipped her car and it would be there the next day, so Tay would have a way to school. Sarah and Jonny planned on putting her to work in the shop after school. It would give her money to put in her pocket, even though she didn't need it because her dad would still be keeping her bank account full, and it would give Sarah more free time to spend with Ana. Plus it would make it easier for Jonny to ensure that she stayed out of trouble. Jonny watched out the window as a cab pulled up and Tay got out. She had refused to allow them to come to the airport, she said she didn't want a huge party, even though Sarah had it already planned and they were all waiting for her to get to the clubhouse. Jonny was struck, like he always was, by how much she had grown and how beautiful she was. He hadn't seen her since her momma's funeral three years ago and it wasn't a time he really liked to remember. He didn't like the broken look on Tay's face and he was worried about the way she had clung to him and Sarah like a life line. He was tempted to take her to Tacoma with him then, but he thought it was best if he let things play out. He made sure to let Tay and Uncle Dave that she had a place at his house if she wanted it before he left. She looked a lot like her momma, except she had the curly, dark auburn West hair. All of the West's had it, even his daughter Ana. Ana had Sarah's blue eyes though, instead of the hazel or brown most of the other West's had.

Jonny walked towards the door and headed outside to approach Tay. She dropped her bag and ran at him, like she always had ever since she was a little girl. Jonny wasn't a lot older than her, just seven years, and it surprised him that now that she was all grown up she kept this greeting.

"Hey there little sis, how was the flight?" He asked her as he set her back down on the ground.

Tay shrugged, "It was good, you know how daddy is so I got first class." She said with a smile.

Jonny grabbed her bag and carried it into the house, Tay following behind him. She hadn't been to Jonny's since Sarah had Ana, and that was about six years ago. He showed her around the house before showing her to her room. Jonny had put a lock that needed a key on it for her, because he knew that she wouldn't want Ana in her room and stuff. Jonny handed the key over after he opened the door. Jonny had the spare key on his own key ring, just in case they ever needed to get in there. Jonny set her bag on the inside of the door and took a step back. Sarah had worked hard on Tay's room. It was painted a cream color with one royal blue wall, the bed was pushed up against that one. They had gotten her a queen sized bed. Jonny and the guys had put together a huge bookself/ TV stand in the room as well. All of Tay's boxes had already arrived and been piled into her room. Sarah had made the bed, with the bed set she picked out to match the room. The curtains were a dark blue, and the floor was wooden. They had also put a desk in the room, for her laptop computer and stuff. Jonny watched Tay as she walked into the room, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't as big as her room back home was, but it was nice and he hoped that she liked it just as much.

"Its perfect Jonny, now where is Sarah and my niece? I want to say thank you and let her know how much I love it. Shit I'm surprised she's missing this." Tay asked

Jonny grimaced as he looked at his little sister "She's at the clubhouse, I know you said you didn't want no party, but you know how Sarah is. She doesn't take no for an answer."

Tay nodded. "Well let me shower and changed and we can go. Did you get me a jacket and helmet? I have been dying for a ride on a bike" She said with a grin.

Jonny let out the breath his was holding, he thought he might have to drag Tay to the party. "I sure did. Now get ready and don't take forever. Everyone is waiting on us."

Tay groaned but opened her suitcase anyways. Jonny walked into the room and gave her another hug. "It wont be that bad, besides the guys cant wait to meet you." He said before leaving the room.

-BK-

Tay picked out an outfit. She knew that Sarah was going to do this so she packed for it just in case. She looked around the room again, before she started looking through the boxes for the one she needed. Tay had labeled everything, so finding the box that read hair/make up wasn't that hard. Tay pulled out her full make up case, blow dryer, shampoo, body wash and hair care products. She scooped them all up and walked towards the bathroom. After that was deposited on the counter and arranged in the order she liked it, she went back to her room to grab her outfit and her everyday make up bag. She showered quickly, getting out she got dressed before applying some product and blow drying her hair. She learned the hard way that letting it air dry on a bike with a helmet on was a bad idea. After her hair was done and down in its curls she started on her make up. She made her eyes smoky, she lined them with a purple liner to make her brown eyes pop more before she added the clear lip gloss. Walking out of the bathroom and heading back to her room to put her boots on, she found a leather jacket and a helmet already on her bed. She put her boots on, grabbed the helmet and the jacket, her purse and headed for the living room. Jonny was waiting on the couch for her, he had a little box in hand.

"You look nice sis. Here I got this for you so you would know that you matter and that even if you don't feel like it now, you will fit in." Jonny said handing her the box.

Tay looked down at the box before opening it. Inside was a bracelet, it had Tay on the front for the faceplate, with SOA on the back. A little reaper charm hung off of it. She felt a huge smile spread across her face as she held her hand and the bracelet out for Jonny to put on. Tay knew more about the Sons of Anarchy, than Jonny thought she did. She knew that the bracelet was more than just a gift for her to fit in, it also allowed anyone who saw it to know that she was under the protection of the Tacoma Sons.

They left the house, Jonny climbing on the bike first. Tay climbed on and slipped her arms around Jonny's waist as he started the bike up. Tay loved riding on a bike, in fact she had fooled around with a few bikers back in Carolina, something that no one knew about. She kept it a huge secret because even though those guys had no problems with the SOA, she didn't want to be known as Jonny West's little cousin. She wanted to be her own person, she was tired of living in the shadows of her family. As Jonny sped down the road, Tay flung her arms out. She always did and sometimes it scared the shit out of whoever she was riding behind, it was something she enjoyed doing. She loved feeling like she was flying, like nothing in the world could touch her.

Tay was slightly nervous as they pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. After all, she didn't know any of these people. She had never meet any of them, well except for Mac. Mac was Jonny's best friend and Ana's god father. Tay was to be Ana's god mom when she turned eighteen. Ana loved Tay the best and everyone knew it. Tay had never been to the clubhouse, something she wasn't sure if she should be grateful for or not. She was happy that no one would be able to tell embarssing stories about her as a little kid. No one really knew what she had been up to in Carolina. Jonny knew some of it but all of her arrests had been cleared and erased. After all they lived in a small town and her dad was their big shot lawyer and friends with everyone. So Tay never spent more than an hour in a jail cell, which was usually to sober her up or when they tried to scare her into being a princess. Tay wasn't horrible, but she drank and she smoke, and she could fight.

"So you going to let me have at least a couple beers right?" She asked Jonny as they walked towards the clubhouse. "Oh and a pack of smokes?" She added.

Jonny shot her a look before smiling. "Of course I will. In fact I already bought you a pack." He said as he pulled an unopened pack out of his pocket and tossing it at her with a lighter.

"God I have been craving one of these." She said as she opened the pack and lit one up before offering the pack to Jonny, who took one.

"I was waiting for you to ask for one." He said as he lit his own.

Tay just glared at him, they had reached the door by than Jonny held it open motioning for her to go in first. As she walked in, she wasn't surprised that everyone in the place turned and looked at her. As much as she hated the attention, she knew she would have to get used to it. She spotted a few really hot guys before she saw Mac, Sarah and Ana sitting at a table.

"Auntie!" Ana yelled and ran towards her.

Tay quickly threw the hand that had the cigarette up in the air before Ana crashed into her. Tay picked her up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I was wondering where my baby girl was at." Tay said as she set Ana down and took her hand. Ana drug her to the table she had been sitting at. Tay smiled as she hugged Mac and Sarah, before taking a seat at the table. She put out her smoke on the ash tray sitting between Sarah and Mac. She took the seat next to Ana and looked at what Ana was coloring. It was a picture of two people. One small one and one slightly bigger one, holding hands outside of what looked to be Jonny's ( well now hers too, that would take some getting used too) house.

"Its you and me. Do you like it?" Ana asked turning her big blue eyes on Tay.

"I love it" Tay replied as she leaned over and kissed Ana's head.

Tay looked up as Jonny set a beer in front of her and shot him a smile. She took a long pull before looking around the clubhouse again. She wasn't surprised that almost everyone in the place was looking at her. Jonny was still standing behind her chair.

"Come on let's go introduce you to the guys." Jonny said to Tay, as she took another pull of her beer.

Tay stood up and patted Ana on the head while she followed Jonny over to the group of men sitting at the bar. She eyed the spiky blonde dude quickly, but she knew that she found him to be extremely attractive, and he was probably good in bed. He shot her a smile and a wink. She smiled back before taking another pull of her beer and setting the empty on the bar. She eyed the prospect who was sitting behind it.

"Hey sweetie can I get another one?" She asked him. The guy who couldn't of been more than 19 stared at her. Tay tapped Jonny on the shoulder.

"I think you need new help" She told her cousin.

Jonny looked towards where she was looking and started to laugh. "Prospect, get my cousin another beer. Stop freaking staring like an idiot, her head is big enough as is. Don't need you making it any bigger."

Tay shot Jonny a dirty look before smiling at the prospect as he placed another beer in front of her. "Thanks" She said with a wink.

"Tay don't tourture the poor boy. Look at him, you've only been her for a couple hours and he's already in love. Wonder how many more will follow." Jonny said while still laughing.

Tay punched his arm, and smiled when he rubbed where she hit. "I keep forgetting I taught you how to fight and I keep forgetting that you have a nasty right hook."

Tay just smiled at him and looked towards the rest of the guys. Jonny took a pull of his beer before staring introductions.

"Guys this is my little cousin Tay, Tay these are the guys." Jonny said

"Some names would be nice jack ass" Tay told him, before taking a pull off of her own beer.

All of them laughed at that. Tay smiled and stayed where she was while they went through introductions. When she got to the blonde spiky haired dude, she smiled at him.

"I'm Kozik but everyone calls me Koz. Nice to meet you sweetheart."

"You too doll." Tay replied.

She got introduced to some more people, the last being a tan biker with lots of tattoos.

"Happy."He grunted out. Tay tilted her head as she looked at him. He didn't seem very happy but she decided not to ask. She could tell by the Sergeant at arms patch that he was the clubs killer, the clubs very hot killer.

Tay nodded her head in greeting before laying her head on Jonny's shoulder.

"Don't tell me your drunk already. That's only what two beers?" Jonny said with a joking tone.

"No you asshole, I'm fucking tired. It's a long ass flight from Carolina to here. Jetlag is a bitch!" she replied.

"Whatever you say sis." Jonny replied with a laugh.

Tay just glared at him as she slammed the rest of her beer and lit up a smoke. She leaned against the bar as she waited for the prospect to refill her beer. She didn't notice Koz come and stand next to her untilshe went to reach of the beer the prospect put down and another hand reached out for it.

"Sorry darling, didn't know you were waiting for one." Koz said letting go of the beer as the prospect headed towards the cooler to grab another one.

"No problem sug." Tay replied and picked up the beer taking a long pull.

"So how come your daddy sent you here?" He asked

"Said if I want to act like a damn outlaw I could go live with one, said I was getting too wild and he couldn't take it anymore. I guess he's hoping that with me under the watchful eye of Jonny will straighten me out. Either that or that once I see how Jonny really is it will straighten me out. My dad may be a damn good lawyer but he's stupid when it comes to common sense." She replied


End file.
